Sorpresa!
by slayer0x0
Summary: ONE-SHOT En una solitaria noche Misato recibira una pequeña sorpresa


Autor: Slayer0x0

El autor no es el dueño de los personajes de NGE: EVANGELION pero en cuanto le lave el cerebro a Anno eso cambiara.

Escrito el: 23/04/08

2019.

Tokio-3.

Residencia Katsuragi.

Jueves por la noche, para Misato un día antes de la súper borrachera de los viernes, día que generalmente usa ponerse al día con su trabajo ya que la súper resaca de los lunes no le deja concentrarse en sus tareas.

Pero ahora se estaba ocupando de una tarea no muy agradable: prepararse algo comestible.

En el basurero de su cocina ya descansan 3 intentos fallidos y al probar lo que preparo esta vez supo que tendrían un nuevo compañero, con un gesto de disgusto tomo su teléfono y marco el número de un restaurante que prepara comida casera decente y te la envía a domicilio.

"La Cocina de la Abuela en que puedo ayudarla".

"Hola habla Misato".

"Ah Mayor que va a querer esta noche".

"El especial del jueves por favor".

"Muy bien, su orden llegara en aproximadamente en cuarenta minutos. Buenas noches Mayor y gracias por su preferencia".

Llamaba a La Cocina de la Abuela casi 6 veces por semanas reconocía la voz de todos los operadores que se turnaban durante la semana para atender las llamadas de las ordenes a domicilio y a estas alturas todos los repartidores conocen su dirección de memoria, lo cual era bueno ya que muchas veces llegaban mucho antes del límite de 40 minutos ya que con el tiempo han encontrado uno que otro atajo.

Lo que evito que volviera a devorar sus pésimos guisos fue una visita a su doctor, el cual luego de ver los resultados de un examen su hígado le dijo "O empieza a comer sano o deja la cerveza".

Como todos sabemos la segunda opción resulta inconcebible para la Mayor, lo cual la obligo a tratar de mejorar sus habilidades culinarias uniéndose a clases de cocina.

Al principio fue genial, ya que como si fuera algo planeado la escuela estaba justo al frente de un gimnasio donde muchos solteros acudían regularmente a ejercitarse y la mayoría de ellos estabas interesados en mujeres que sepan cocinar por lo cual obtuvo muchas citas.

Pero con el paso del tiempo su ineptitud en las artes culinarias se hizo evidente para ella y su maestro, así que dejo la clase con apenas más habilidad que con la que ingreso

Al colgar no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, desde que Shinji dejo su departamento hace 3 años no a aprendido a cocinar para si misma.

Shinji, le causaba nostalgia pensar en su antiguo protegido, recordaba muy bien el día en que se fue luego de que la guerra con los ángeles termino, se despidió de ella y de Asuka diciendo que las extrañaría y que las llamaría de vez en cuando.

Misato siempre supo que eso era mentira, nunca llamo y nunca lo hará por que eso sería como acercarse a su tormentoso pasado del cual ella formaba parte. Aunque sea probable que le chico haya cambiado su número de celular varías veces para ahora, ella todavía conservaba el número en el suyo como un recuerdo de tiempos mejores.

Camino hacia la sala perdida en sus recuerdos cuando escucho un suave _wark_ que la hizo voltearse.

Allí estaba su querida mascota Pen-Pen parado con su plumaje opaco y falto de energías como a estado los últimos meses, sin duda producto de que el ave a alcanzado su vejez.

Entonces recordó que no lo había alimentado todavía, así que se dirigió a la refrigeradora, la cual ahora no solo contenía su ya mítica provisión de cerveza sino también unas cuantas latas de sardinas importadas destinadas a la alimentación de Pen-Pen.

Mientras abría la lata Misato recordó a la chica de cabello rojo que también solía estar a su cuidado, a muchos les resultaría extraño que la Mayor recordara a Asuka al asociarla con una lata de sardinas, pero en realidad hacer eso estaba justificado considerando que fue la teutona quien volvió a Pen-Pen tan selectivo con su comida ya que ahora el Ave solo se alimentaba con esa marca de sardinas.

Si recordaba bien a la pelirroja, recordaba el ligero cambio de actitud que tuvo luego de despertar de su coma.

Asuka siguió peleando con Shinji hasta el día en que el se fue, pero se volvió mucho más comedida en lo que respecta a las tareas de la casa, ella empezó a cumplir con las tareas que estaban a su cargo en lugar de dejar que Shinji se encargue de todo como antes, tal vez fue por la falta de actividades que Tokio-3 ofrecía en aquel entonces o tal vez por que quería sentirse útil luego de perder su habilidad para pilotear su EVA.

Recordaba las bromas que le hacía a ella y a Shinji acerca de que ella estaba empezando a practicar para ser una buena esposa para el tercer elegido y los veinte minutos que debía esperar para que la pelirroja se canse de gritarle, pero prefería eso a que ella agreda físicamente al chico, cosa que nunca volvió a hacer lo cual fue siempre un alivió.

Recordaba que ella se fue distanciando de Asuka en los días posteriores a la partida del tercer elegido y la fuerte discusión que termino con la partida de la pelirroja y con ella borrándola de la agenda de su teléfono, cosa que lamentaba mucho ya que ella como el resto de las personas confía en su celular para recordar ese tipo de cosas y nunca se molesta en recordar un número luego de que lo agrega a su agenda.

Su celular timbro "¡Malditos celulares!".

Enojada tomo el aparato y se congelo al ver el nombre de la persona que hacía la llamada en el identificador.

Sin perder más tiempo acepto la llamada.

"¡Shin-chan!".

"¿Sabes? Si no supiera quien eres y lo vieja que estas me molestaría mucho que una mujer se emocione tanto por una llamada de mi prometido".

"¿… Asuka…?

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Saludo2.

Esta historia esta dedicada a las mujeres más importantes en mi vida Lau y Vivi.

Ya se que todos deben estar preguntándose que diablos fue eso y por que demonios no actualizo NGE: ARMAGEDON bueno pues esta idea me golpeo de pronto y ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo clasificarla.

Bueno, pues primero les diré que esta es una historia que escribí en unos treinta minutos (O el tiempo en que mi jefe haya salido.

Por cierto llevo unos 85 del capítulo 15 de ARMAGEDON.


End file.
